


Take me in your arms

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Asylum Supernatural Convention, Bottom Jared, Jealous Jensen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Based on Asylum 16, when a strong fan lifted Jared up on stage during his solo panel.





	Take me in your arms

As soon as the hotel room door is closed, Jared is slammed against the wall by Jensen, moaning with the impact. An experienced tongue devastating the younger man’s mouth as a conqueror at the battle.

Jared's arousal is growing fast, and he holds Jensen's waist to avoid falling to the ground.

When the kiss ends, Jensen rests his head into Jared's neck, giving it little bites.

"I know everything, Jared. It's all in social media.” He says, keeping his exploration and provoking shivers of pleasure along the younger actor’s skin.

“What are you talking about, Jen?” Jared asks as he tilts his neck in complete surrender.

“I saw Jay. I saw how happy and excited you were when that fan lifted you up on stage.” Jensen growls.

Jared smiles. In fact, he loved it when the guy lifted him off the floor easily. Probably the cameras must have captured his emotion in that instant.

“And I know you like strong men who might manhandle you.” At the end of the sentence Jensen's right thigh is between his legs; the pressure against his groin delightful, and both are already hard.

“Jealous, baby? He was just a fan wanting to show off the result of his training. You’ve nothing to worry about.” Jared says spreading his legs wider. The position leaving them of the same height.

“You looked very smiling and overly excited when he picked you up bridal style in front of all those fans, and he still did a twirl with you in his arms.”

“Well, it's not every day that a guy of my size is maneuvered so easily.” The challenge implicit in the Jared's words.

“I'll see what I can do about it.” Jensen replies, releasing Jared and stepping back. “Take off your clothes and don’t move." He commands as he walks into the bathroom.

Jared obeys, and his heart is racing while he waits for Jensen. The expectation making him sweat.

It seems like forever when Jensen returns. He’s also naked, and his big erection is standing proud, hitting his belly at every step. Jared notices the bottle of lube in Jensen’s hand and licks his lower lip, still in the same position.

“Turn around, hands on the wall.” The smaller man orders.

Jared assents, and immediately he feels Jensen's strong hands over his buttocks, opening them and exposing his asshole. Without delay, his lover's talented tongue is mapping his rim.

Jared had shaved in the morning, which increased the intensity of the pleasure that he was feeling. Then Jensen alters his movements, inserting his tongue into Jared’s hole in an imitation of the sexual act, and the long body shudders. Groans escaping from Jared’s mouth.

It wasn’t long before Jensen inserts one of his lubricated fingers. Less time to find Jared’s prostate. Three fingers after and the younger man’s squirming and his cock impossibly hard. The feeling is that he’ll blow up at any moment.

“Jensen…” This is the only word that he can say.

“Man, I love your shaved ass. I could spend all night just playing with it and making you cum lots of times.” Jensen jokes pulling his fingers away and standing up. “But not today. I have a point to prove.” He speaks as he maneuvers Jared, putting the taller man’s back against the wall.

At this point, Jared still doesn’t know what Jensen intends. Beyond that, he’s not coherent enough, just being able to murmur “Fuck, Jen.”

Jensen slides between Jared's open legs and bends down a little, wrapping his arms behind Jared's knees and holding his hands tightly in front of the younger actor’s thighs, lifting him up.

Jared's heart speeds up and he wraps his arms around Jensen's neck for support. He has always been aware of Jensen's physical strength, yet they have never tried this position before, despite the athletic sex they have experienced since they became lovers. Naturally, Jared loves every single second.

The younger man watches Jensen lower him on his cock and enter easily. Jensen starts to thrust quickly, and Jared whimpers of pleasure.

Jensen grunts with the effort, but keeps a steady rhythm, hammering Jared’s prostate with every shove of his hips up.

Jensen's muscles flex with the movements, and Jared admires his man, even when he gasps because of the big dick impaling him now. Long legs swaying in the air and hard cock against a defined belly.

A drop of sweat runs down by Jared's face, his orgasm impending. The feeling is that something is going to happen. The sweet expectation making him close his eyes.

The orgasm, when it comes, is incomparable and the fire that began in his groin spreads throughout his body.

Jensen gives him a convinced look and in two strides moves him to the desk nearby. Carefully, he lay Jared on it and still buried deep inside him.

Once Jared's head and shoulder touch the surface the impulses are resumed with Jensen's iron grip on his waist.

Jared's relaxation is complete and the continuous assault over his prostate extremely pleasurable, even if his cock is a little sensitized at the moment.

With his eyes meeting Jensen's greens one Jared lifts his legs and wraps them around his man's waist, deepening more the penetration.

He doesn’t want to miss a minute of the emotions going through Jensen's beautiful features.

The short strands of hair are pointed in all directions, his cheeks are red of the effort undertaken, and he’s biting his lower lip.

Jensen’s the very representation of sin and Jared smiles at him, still devastated by the waves of pleasure that pass through him.

"Come on, Jen, fill me up with your cum," Jared taunts, elevating his back from the table.

“Fuck baby, I own this tight little ass.” He says breathlessly, thrusting fast in and out of Jared.

A new orgasm hits Jared and he contracts the muscles of his asshole forcefully into Jensen's cock, and it’s enough for the older man to fill the tight pink asshole with his semen.

He collapses into Jared's chest breathing fast, and seems to come forever, some liquid already leaking out of Jared's used hole.

Jared wraps his arms around Jensen and both remain silent as they recover.

After long minutes, Jensen raises his head to look into Jared's eyes and asks smugly, "So, did I pass the test?”

“Let me see.” He laughs. “I think so.” No doubt, it was one of the best fuck of his life, but he’ll not tell this to Jensen, who by the way is looking at him self-satisfied.

Instead, he takes the opportunity to challenge his lover’s competitiveness once more.

“Just for you to know, the fan said he'll continue training to lift me up again at next Asylum.”

“So, we're going to have to practice too, baby,” Jensen says, smiling and pushing his hips forward. His cock already hardening again.


End file.
